This is a program designed to increase the number of minority post-baccalaureates who successfully pursue careers as health related research scientists. It is based on the idea that an enriched experience in research is the best preparation for PhD training in the biomedical sciences. The training consists of a two-year academic research laboratory apprenticeship at the interface of basic and clinical science. This will be complemented with interactive training that is designed to increase skills in scientific writing, seminar presentation and the critical reading of scientific literature. Additional elective didactic training will be offered. This will be structured around the needs of the trainee, ranging from remedial work to graduate biomedical science courses. Collegiality, cooperation and a relationship to the community outside the walls of academe will be fostered. The Sackler School of Graduate Biomedical Sciences and Tufts University School of Medicine propose a program that will be built on the foundation of well funded and highly regarded research laboratories; highly successful PhD training in biomedical research and several successful minority-oriented programs already in existence at Tufts. Assessment of the trainees' understanding of their own research, their bench skills, presentation technique and writing skills will be conducted regularly. The ultimate success of this PREP training program will be measured by outcomes: the aim is to have all entering trainees go on to complete MD/PhD or PhD training in a biomedical area.